


bone wing shelters (can't keep out the wind)

by sybilius



Series: graveyard harlequins [4]
Category: Helvetica (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Food, M/M, Multi, Storytelling, Suicidal Thoughts, Supportive Helvetica, This is about a group of people who love each other so much and care about others a lot too, but you know sometimes it be like that, discussed suicide attempt (not from main characters)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:26:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sybilius/pseuds/sybilius
Summary: Helvetica's partner Lucy comes to his house sleepless and haunted by something he feels powerless to affect.Together with their partner Autumn, they build a new story.





	bone wing shelters (can't keep out the wind)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. 
> 
> So the first half of this is the story I told myself every night to get through exams. It stuck with me, seeing Lucy uncurl and lay down to get some rest in Helvetica's lap, seeing Autumn try to care in the ways she can. 
> 
> Lucy's story I blame him for, and I blame him for the length of this too. 
> 
> This has mild spoilers for the other Lucyfic I'm working on, though I can't imagine many people will notice :) This isn't a fic I feel the need to tell people to read, just rather that I needed to write it. Probably since 'waste lose save spend kill make find (keep)', since I wanted to write something from the perspective of someone who wants to help someone experiencing depression (but Angel Eyes would never in a million years discuss that).
> 
> Anyways, if you're here reading this, thank you <3 I appreciate it.

 

The knock was so tentative and brittle against the door it would have been easy to miss it.

Helvetica looked up from _A History of the Five Graves,_ reaching for his bookmark. The sun was just lowering enough to cross his window frame. On a late Tuesday afternoon after classes, he was hardly expecting visitors. He glanced over at the baroque mantle clock as he crossed the room, wondering if he should start the soup he was planning to make for dinner.

There really was a routine, at this point, he thought ruefully to himself. In the past month he had barely  wondered ‘was my life like this?’

Death had its own rhythm. Perhaps it was the same as life, perhaps not.

He opened the door. In the hall stood a tall, dark-eyed man, looking every bit like he’d walked out of a graveyard detective thriller.

“Lucy!” he smiled before he could help it, but his face fell when he saw the sleepless scars under his partner's eyes, the slight hunch to his back, “Um, come in.”

Lucy half nodded, pressing his mouth together. Helvetica shut the door gently behind him, bringing a hand up to caress Lucy's cheek. Lucy's eyes fluttered shut. His bones almost _felt_ tired.

“Did something happen?”

“Mmm not -- no, not really. Just -- not sleeping. You said I should come,” he mumbled the last few words, and the space between Helvetica's ribs twisted. That had been more than a few months ago -- but if anything, he was surprised that it had been this long since Lucy had really needed someone.

“I'm glad you came,” Helvetica wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist. Lucy buried his sigh in Helvetica's shoulder.

They stood there a few minutes, Helvetica studying the red and blue threads of the carpet. One of them -- he wasn't sure who-- swayed slightly in the hug. He was feeling a little unsteady on his feet too. Though he had suggested-- insisted, even -- that Lucy come see him, he admittedly had not the faintest idea what to do now that he was _here_.

Wait, and listen, he supposed, for a start.

He rubbed Lucy's back, pulling away as it became clear Lucy was leaning a little more on him than he could balance with.

“Okay, let me get your coat?” Helvetica worked open the buttons clumsily. He'd seen Autumn do it a few times, just to flirt. Not because she was worried Lucy couldn't.

“That’s fin -- okay,” Lucy relented, though did shrug it off once Helvetica had gotten the buttons. Helvetica studied the hunch of Lucy's back as he untied his shoes. Maybe that was the wrong thing to do? Part of him wished Autumn was here, though the other part was pretty sure that wouldn't make this any easier. Probably the opposite.

Helvetica gestured clumsily to the couch, “Um, sit down? I was just about to make some tea.”

That wasn't quite true per se, but it did feel like _something_ to do. Lucy just nodded listlessly and sat down hard on the green plush of the couch, hands on his knees. Helvetica tried to manage what he hoped was a sympathetic smile, then bustled off to put the kettle on.

What kind of tea would he want? Helvetica flipped through the colorful mixed selection that Steak had bought him for Yule. He glanced over his shoulder to the kitchen door. Should he ask? He decided on a chamomile, setting two teabags in two chipped porcelain mugs.

He brushed his hands on his knees, alternating between staring at the door frame and watching the fading sunlight from the window bounce off the chrome kettle. Should he go back to Lucy? Or wait for the tea, not hover? What should he say?

Well, the very reasonable voice in his head began, you could think about asking him.

Helvetica studied the steam. Asking him if he wanted to talk was a start. What _would_ he talk about? Helvetica fiddled with his shirt cuffs. Lucy was the one who was better at concocting thoughts about life and death, when it came down to it. If he was lost, what hope did Helvetica have of helping him out of it?

But I do want to help, he thought desperately. And then, a response from that reasonable voice again: you can only help if you're there, and doing your best. And all you can do is your best.

Helvetica nodded to himself, repeating those words as the tea kettle began to whistle. He hurried once he’d gotten the tea poured, realizing he might be worrying Lucy more than he already was.

“Um, hi, sorry it took so long,” he passed the steaming mug to Lucy, sitting next to him so that their femurs were pressed together, “I just -- I got nervous.”

“Shit, I'm sorry, 'Vet, I didn't want you to--”

“No, no I meant it. I'm glad you're here,” he laced their fingers together, giving Lucy’s a clumsy squeeze, “I just-- I want to help you feel better but I don't know how to.”

Lucy didn’t meet his gaze, shaking his head, “I -- I'm fine, just--”

“You're not, though, are you?”

That stopped him pulling away, at least. Lucy paused, squeezing weakly back.

“No. No, I'm not.”

Helvetica rubbed his thumb absently along Lucy’s proximal phalanges, studying the hands of the clock on the mantle. How long was enough time to sit with that? How long until trying to change things, even just by mere inches?

“Do you want to talk about it?” Helvetica almost cringed but -- it didn’t sound quite as bad saying it as he’d imagined. Lucy seemed not to notice, just tilting his head back and forth in consideration.

“I just -- don’t really know what to say. Or where to start. Feels like -- like things I’ve said before. I mean, you know.”

“You don’t have to. Not if you don’t want to,” Helvetica noticed that Lucy hadn’t even looked at his tea, “Shoot, sorry, did you want tea?”

“It’s good, Vet,” Lucy took a tentative sip, then set it down on the coffee table, studying it like a distant obligation. Helvetica took the opportunity to slip his arm around Lucy’s waist. Lucy froze-- and then relaxed all at once on to Helvetica’s shoulder. Helvetica smiled, just a little bit, rubbing the top of his arm slowly. Holding someone was the closest thing to really feeling warm, after death.

That had to mean something to Lucy too.

“Sorry I’m not -- I don’t really know what’s wrong with me. I’m trying to find the story. Trying to -- be better,” Lucy flexed his fingers, watching the slight shake in them. Helvetica squeezed him, finding something that might be the right words at last.

“You don’t have to be anything. You don’t even have to be okay. Not with me.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Helvetica adjusted his arm slightly, and before he quite knew how it had happened, Lucy had melted into his lap, tucking his feet up on the couch. Okay, that _was_ the right thing to say, at least. He brushed his fingers gently along Lucy’s skull, massaging gently. He wondered, distantly, if Lucy might cry.

That was one thing Helvetica had learned relatively quickly -- the dead could cry, just as they could hurt, could feel loneliness, despair, all the emptiness that seemed to fill their bones. They could even die again.

But they could also feel the almost-ghost of their partner’s breath on their lap, could trace the space where their partner’s spine used to be, and feel him relax by inches. Helvetica could almost feel that shiver through his bones, up to his chest, and though he couldn’t remember -- he would swear by that being something he’d never been able to experience in life.

Helvetica reached for his tea carefully, now a little bit cool. The gentle floral taste was soothing. And for now, he didn’t think things were going badly. He wasn’t sure if he hoped Lucy would cry or not. There was some release in it, for certain. That was something to hope for.

Over time, Lucy’s breathing evened out into something deep and rhythmic. He’d fallen asleep, at least for now. Helvetica smiled wryly to himself, gratitude swelling in his chest. Lucy could at least sleep here. That was something. He considered reaching for his book, as Lucy was seeming more and more like an attractive reading surface-- when his thoughts were interrupted by the ping of his cell phone.

Thankfully, Lucy didn’t stir, as Helvetica carefully reached beside the lamp to switch off the sound from the phone. The message was from their other partner, Autumn.

 _hi! are you busy tnight? wanna do dinner? :3_  
_i tried calling lucy but he didnt pick up but i can grab him after this class  
he’s probably on that case ;) _

Helvetica leaned back in the couch with a fond smile, composing a reply

_Lucy dropped by here. He’s kinda in a bad way though. I don’t think he’s been sleeping much._

He paused, then added:

_You can still come over though. I’ve got him napping on my lap right now._

A moment later, the reply came:

 _oh no :( :( :(  
_ _yes i’ll get there as soon as i can_

_Don’t worry too much. The door is unlocked, just come in quietly. :)._

He set down his phone, then picked up the book, quickly finding a comfortable position to prop the book around Lucy. He didn’t have much time to get immersed in the third grave of Kingfisher. True to her word, Autumn took less than a half hour to get to the flat, quietly slipping through the door and letting out a concerned gasp when she saw them.

“Is he alrigh--” she started for a half-whisper, but then froze when Lucy made a grumble of sorts in his sleep. Helvetica almost jumped, then put a finger to his lips. She nodded, taking off her shoes carefully and padding over in her socks to sit in the armchair opposite them.

He smiled at her, considering her nervous gaze fixed on Lucy’s sleeping form. In her turned down mouth and wide eyes he saw himself, just hours before, desperate to do something, _anything_ to stop the person they both loved from hurting.

She was hurting too, in her own way -- but Helvetica knew a little bit about that by now. He waved his cell phone at her, then began to compose a text.

_It’s been an hour or so now. I think he’s fine, really. Or it’s good that he’s here._

She flinched at the buzz of her phone, then hurried to turn off the vibrate, shooting a half-smile to Helvetica as she replied.

_did he say what happened??_

_Not really. I don’t know that it was anything specific? He wasn’t talkative, just sort of shaky._

_the kid suicide attempt case he’s been working has been a lot :( he kinda stopped talkin about it but im pretty sure hes still working_

Helvetica’s mouth twisted. It had been a busy few weeks for him writing essays, and he hadn’t been pressing for details on what Lucy was dealing with. The gentle voice in his head reminded him that was alright, and it was best to just discuss things now that they were in the open. At least Autumn had been someone he’d been talking to. He smiled at her gratefully, wishing there was space on the couch on his other side.

Before he could text something else, someone’s stomach grumbled between the two of them. Autumn hid a grin behind her hand, gesturing the question “was that him, or?”. Helvetica shrugged with a smile, turning back to his phone.

_I had a soup started in the kitchen, if you don’t mind throwing it together? The recipe is out._

Autumn brightened visibly, happy to help. She gave him a thumbs up, then tiptoed over to kiss his cheek. The last of the tension in Helvetica’s chest dissipated. Things were going to be alright now. Hopefully.

As he picked his way through the last parts of the chapter, the savory smell of roasted tomato and garlic started to float into the room. Just as he turned to check the time, Lucy shifted beneath him, squeezing his eyes shut, and then turning them up to look at Helvetica.

“Hey there,” Helvetica cupped the side of his face. Lucy smiled weakly.

“Hey,” he sat up slowly, tilting his head from side to side, “Jeez. Was I out a long time?”

“Not too long. How do you feel?”

“Could be worse. It smells good,” he glanced to the kitchen, no doubt hearing Autumn’s footsteps.

“Autumn texted, I said she could come by. She volunteered to make dinner. It should be ready pretty soon, if you want to eat.”

“Yeah, I do. That’s probably a good thing, huh,” he half-mumbled to himself, and then seemed to take stock of where he was, “It’s all been good, I-- thanks, ‘Vet.”

Helvetica blushed, losing himself for a moment in Lucy’s tired, but still altogether lovely, eyes. He kissed him on the head, “Thank you for coming here tonight. Love you.”

“Yeah,” Lucy shook his head, almost smiling, “Love you, too.”

Autumn didn’t say much when Lucy came in to the kitchen, though she did rush to hug him almost immediately, pulling away to hold his face in both hands. He blinked, holding her gaze. She made a small, sad noise and tugged him close again. Helvetica knew how she felt. Lucy just patted her back slowly, though he still wore a ghost of a smile.

“You okay to eat something, love?” she said, still holding on to him.

“Mhm. I'm not -- nothing's wrong, Autumn, just being an insomniac again.”

“That's something.”

“Alright. Alright.”

“Shall we eat? It smells fantastic, Autumn,” Helvetica set out a few bowls, while Autumn nodded and brought the soup over. Lucy took a tentative first bite and hummed appreciatively.

“Tastes even better. God. Thanks. So much, both of you,” Lucy turned down to his soup, looking a bit overwhelmed.

“Of course,” Autumn said gently.

“Classes good today?” Helvetica spooned out Autumn's soup before his own,

“Yes! We're covering poetic voice in my topics in fiction class now. Or that's what they call it, it's a sort of expansion on point of view, I think. Which of course, I love,”  she broke off a piece of baguette to dip in the soup, “it reminds me a little of Lucy doing those tapes!”

Lucy made a face somewhere between a grimace and a smile, “Yeah, um. There's been a case recently…” he trailed off, staring at the soup, “I'll tell you about it after dinner. So. What's going on in that book you're reading, Vet?”

Helvetica smiled softly and gave them both a quick summary of the founders of the surrounding five cities as far as he had gotten. Lucy stayed quiet for the most part, though he did ask Autumn a few questions about her new short story. She was experimenting with horror, this time. Funny that there was still a market for that, after death.

Though Helvetica supposed their fears weren't so different than when they were alive. Not that he knew. He glanced at Lucy, wondering, not for the first time, if any of them had thought to fear that death might be this profoundly without answers.

But it was not, he reminded himself as he finished his soup, without warmth, companionship, or love. And that was to be grateful for.

“Would you two like to stay the night? I would be happy for the company.”

“Yeah, that'd be great, Vet,” Lucy stood up and started clearing the plates, which Helvetica definitely figured was a good sign.

“I'd love to,” Autumn took Helvetica's hand, squeezed his fingers.

Yes. Things felt like they might be fine, at least until Lucy was ready to talk. Helvetica had a lingering ache of worry in his chest when he thought about it, but at the very least he could remind himself that whatever pain he was feeling was small compared to what Lucy was dealing with. And he was well-rested, ready for what was coming. They’d work through it together.

Once they had the kitchen cleaned up, Autumn sidled up behind Lucy, slipping her hand around his arm, “Do you guys want to get into pajamas, cuddle and Lucy can tell us about his case? I don't wanna sleep yet, but being cozy sounds good.”

Lucy smiled at her tiredly, glancing to Helvetica, “You sure you guys are okay to hear about it? I mean, I know you want to help but -- it's not exactly bedtime story talk.”

“Of course we would!”

“I'd like to hear it, Lucy,” Helvetica met his eyes, to let him know he understood what Lucy was asking, “But thank you. For checking in.”

“Course,” Lucy held his gaze level before following Autumn to the bedroom.

Helvetica dug their spare pajamas out from the back of his closet. They changed all together, the tension of being naked in the same space having melted to something easy and comfortable in the past few months. Besides, Helvetica reflected, it was more of a peculiar thing than a sexual thing, without flesh to hide behind. Somehow both vulnerable and impersonal.

Normally Autumn would slip between the two of them, since she most enjoyed being cuddled on both sides. It also had the advantage of organizing them roughly by height. But they all fell in naturally with Lucy in the middle tonight, Autumn pulling the rich blue comforter over the three of them. Helvetica rubbed Lucy’s leg gently, while Autumn snuggled into his side, exuberant as ever. The shift of positions was as much for them, Helvetica suspected, as it was for Lucy.

Lucy reached instinctively for his pants, which didn’t even have pockets, much less cigarettes. He shook his head at himself, the smile falling off his face. Helvetica squeezed his femur.

“You can smoke if you like. I don’t mind,” he knew Lucy was trying to quit-- but that sometimes falling into the role and aesthetics of the detective made it all easier to take. But Lucy shook his head wryly.

“S’okay, I shouldn’t. I mean. I know why I want to.”

Autumn nudged him with her head, bright-eyed, “Proud of you.”

“Same, but -- especially for knowing yourself,” Helvetica added.

“You two,” he shook his head, now almost grinning, “Okay, alright. Sob story time.”

He tapped his fingers on his legs gently. Helvetica was reminded vividly of Lucy’s tapes, which he had just started to pick through. Some of them were hard to listen to. He usually gave these speeches to no one -- talking to the void, even-tempered drawl practically begging for answers. But now, he was finally talking to people who loved him and would listen.

“Autumn knows -- I took up that case that was in the paper, about that kid. The Fallen Angel. You read about it, Vet?”

Helvetica’s breath caught between his teeth, “Mhm.”

It was hard to miss it. One of the younger newly-deads had gotten herself up on the top of the local movie theatre, jumped three stories. She’d hit an awning and barely survived, but it was still front page news.

For the most part Farwolaeth City got only a few teenaged arrivals a year, and even fewer children. It was a phenomenon that was touched on in a few of his history classes, and had an entire upper year ethics and demographics class dedicated to it.

This was certainly the first teenager to try so publically for a second death. Helvetica didn’t know the numbers for adults -- but he would bet money on Lucy knowing them.

“How did you get involved?”

Lucy brushed his hand across his face, an echo of the habit of taking a drag from the cigarette, “Her keeper wanted it looked into.”

The space where Helvetica’s stomach would be twinged. Keepers were as close as the young dead had to parents. Helvetica was barely (re?)learning what it was like to care for an adult who found death to be a burden. Never mind the complexities of having a child that experienced that kind of ennui and pain.

“Her name is Gabriel. The girl. It was leaked to the tabloids that she kept telling herself some kind of savior story, something about angels. Her keeper, Opus, thought there was something more to it. He said she’d been spending a lot of time at the temple, that she’d gotten pretty withdrawn in the past few months. He wanted to know if someone had put her up to it.”

“You think?” Helvetica asked, finding it difficult to imagine that level of cruelty directed to a _child_. But Lucy just shook his head.

“I didn’t think so even before I said I’d take the case. But Opus needed an explanation, I figure. So I thought, what do I know, right?” Lucy said, letting his hand drop. Beside him, Autumn’s shock was visible on her face. Helvetica figured he’d probably given her the same story he’d given the Keeper. That he’d see what he could dig up.

But that wasn’t the story he believed.

“So, where did you start?” Helvetica nudged him gently.

“I talked to her -- the girl, Gabriel. She. She was funny. When I met her she said -- she said my name didn’t match. Lucille for a man, and Gabriel for a girl. Her bones were all in casts, even plates on her head. Everything except her hands. Her hands made it out in the fall. She was using them to play with string when I met her,” Lucy blinked, slow and sad, as if seeing the girl in front of him, “Sorry, that isn’t -- that’s not telling you anything.”

Helvetica shook his head, also lost in picturing the scene. He breathed through a heaviness between his skull and ribs, “That’s okay -- just. Did you want to say something?”

“I don’t know. This shit keeps coming back, ‘Vet. Started with Niles, who passed the question on to me, and I thought I had a good answer till I had to give it to someone else. Till I had to give it to someone like her,” he leaned his head back on the headboard, staring at the ceiling, “she shouldn’t have even died the first time that young.”

“Which question?” Autumn asked gently.

“You know. Why bother with life-- with death, at all? What good is the second go around?” Lucy had put it that way to Helvetica before, a few times when they’d been at Seer’s Lake. But from the way Autumn’s face fell, the sharp intake of breath-- she hadn’t quite seen this side of Lucy before.

He noticed too, immediately snapping out of his reverie and turning to Autumn, “You sure you’re alright? I’m sorry I don’t-- usually talk about this. It’s hard to, and I know it’s not--”

“Shh, Lucy. Don’t worry about me. Not now,” she touched his face again, just nudging their foreheads together briefly. Helvetica could see in the way her eyes glistened that it was hard on her-- but she was holding up. He took her hand from across Lucy’s lap, squeezed it. They were all here, safe, warm. That was something.

“Okay. Okay,” Lucy half-whispered, then his voice took on that heavy drawl Helvetica sometimes heard in the earlier tapes, “Right, so. Gabriel and I talked for a few hours. She said she’d found one of a few different books at the temple. One of which had an angel with her name. She wondered if that was what her name really meant. Or that she needed some kind of leap of faith to see it.”

Lucy closed his eyes his voice wavering back to his speaking voice, “She also said that was stupid, she said it outright. Stupid and hopeful and -- she’s a smart kid. Some of the things she said-- she’s smarter than I was, when I first died. She knew what she was doing.”

Lucy’s voice wavered a little on the last few words. They hit Helvetica in the chest a moment later -- _she knew what she was doing._ Even though he’d spent a fair amount of time with the pit in his stomach, contemplating death and what comes after, he’d never seriously made a plan to change that. No, he’d always had Lucy to talk to, and nothing had really taken root.

“I talked to the woman at the temple as well, the Amma. She admitted to knowing Gabriel, that she was a curious kid who just seemed interested in what  I’ve been there once or twice. Not for me, but nothing that would teach a young dead that she’s better off a ghost.” Lucy shook his head, “If I’m being honest, I think it just confused her.”

“Trail went cold there. You know what Farwolaeth City is like. The young dead go to Brigadred. There was barely anyone she talked to other than Opus, and the Amma. Had to be some kind of mistake she ended up here,” he half-laughed, a helpless, sad sound, “She said she thought it was fate, at first. Something important. She said she knows better now.”

Lucy went quiet thinking on that, resting his head on the headboard again. Helvetica knew how he felt now-- or at least, a little bit of it. The gravity of the story settled all around his bones, thinking about the girl in the hospital bed, so sure and yet not-sure what her death could have meant. He let a breath out, trying to find the right words.

“That’s all -- so _much_ Lucy. I mean, it’s really brave of you to take the case on. But wow. I wouldn’t know where to start.”

Lucy squeezed his arm with a bitter laugh, “There’s nowhere to start. Because there’s no case. And I -- I have to tell Opus that. I kept going back over the files and the recordings, night and day, hoping I’d find something. But the story is just that. Dead teenager can’t adjust to the realities of death, fucks herself up trying to find answers.”

Autumn exhaled out almost a sob. Lucy turned back to her, seeing the tears on her cheeks and wrapping his arm around her, bringing her close. He dropped a kiss on her head, whispered what might have been an apology. Helvetica barely knew what to do beyond squeezing her fingers back.

“Sorry, sorry. It’s just. It’s a sad, shitty ending,” Autumn said, blinking through the tears, “I don’t want it to happen to her, or you.”

“Yeah, Cupcake, I. Yeah,” Lucy leaned his head on top of hers, letting her tears drip on to his shoulder.

“She s-sounds nice,” Autumn said, trying for a smile.

“She is. I liked talking to her a lot. I wish I could tell her to forget about all of this shit, but -- I know I can’t. So that’d be a stupid thing to ask of her,” he tugged Helvetica closer absently, so that he was clinging to both of them.

“You wish you could help her,” Helvetica realized, squeezing Lucy’s ribcage.

“Me? That’s--”

“I mean that’s what you want, Lucy,” he glanced up to meet his partner’s eyes, “I know it’s hard to think you can do it.”

“Oh-- yeah. Yeah I do.”

“For whatever that’s worth, it sounds like she likes you.”

“Think she does, yeah. It’s a shit ending,” Those last words he said almost contemplatively, as if hearing them in a different light. After a moment, he turned his eyes to Helvetica, “Didn’t you say something about endings, once?”

“What?” he remembered it only vaguely, but Lucy was looking at him like he’d said something cataclysmic.

“The ending only comes to the story -- then what comes after. That’s another. Another story.”

“I mean, you said that, not me--”

“Okay, yeah. But here’s something crazy. A crazy idea,” Lucy sat up straighter, suddenly possessed with a purpose Helvetica has only seen in him at the end of a good case. It was so unexpectedly lively that Helvetica could almost feel the energy in his chest shift.

“Tomorrow, I’m going to have to tell Opus I’m dropping his case, no charge. That there’s nothing to find here. But I’ve visited Gabriel every day since I started that case. _That’s_ a story that isn’t finished yet. That’s another story.”

Helvetica almost laughed, it sounded so beautiful and simple. It was then he realized his cheeks were wet too, “That doesn’t sound crazy at all, Lucy. It sounds perfect.”

“You really think so?”

“I do too,” Autumn lifted her head from Lucy’s shoulder, brushing the tears from her cheeks, “It’s a start, and that’s what matters. No, better. It’s a beginning.”

“It’s kinda a shit beginning,” Lucy almost mumbled it to himself, his shoulders starting to sag. It was easy to lose faith-- but yet.

“Well, didn’t we have one too? I mean Steak’s case wasn’t really a picnic, right?” Helvetica tilted his head wryly at Lucy, who smiled a tiny bit back.

“Yeah, guess you’re right, ‘Vet. Thanks. And Autumn, thank you, sweetheart. That means a lot. I know how you know story,” he brushed away a stray tear from her chin, kissing it as an afterthought. Autumn made a small squeak and hugged him again, dragging Helvetica in with her.

They held each other a good long time. Helvetica could almost feel the breath between them coalescing into something anxious, but sure. A seed, from which the narrative might grow, Autumn would say. When they broke apart, he kissed Lucy on the cheek.

“Thanks for telling us everything. I know that was-- tiring.”

“You’re telling me,” Lucy said, falling back on to the pillows, “but thank you both, really. It was really weighing heavy on me. Still is, but -- I don’t know. It always means something to have a story to believe in.”

“I’m really glad,” Helvetica said, his chest swelling with comfort, “You ready to sleep? I think I could.”

“I think I could sleep for years, to be honest with you.”

Autumn nodded enthusiastically, and Helvetica switched off the light. They shuffled in close, Helvetica realizing that he’d never quite appreciated how nice it was to be enveloped by Lucy’s much taller form. He turned his head to see how Autumn was doing with the new sleeping configuration, and she appeared to be delighted with her opportunity to be the one to spoon Lucy, for once.

Helvetica was just about to drop off to sleep when Lucy tilted up his head, one more thing on his mind.

“You know. Better than a story,” he mumbled, voice heavy with sleep, “It means a lot to have people you believe in.”

Helvetica smiled without opening his eyes, “Love you, Lucy, Autumn.”

“Love you, Helvetica, Lucy. Sweet dreams.”

“Love you both.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> But of course, if you have read this fic, I always love hearing people's thoughts. 
> 
> I'll bring Gabriel back in another fic, don't you worry :) She's too interesting not to.


End file.
